Unbreakable Vow
by Aidenk77
Summary: Harry has been in exile, living in the south of France for the past five years. An old friend finds him, with grave news. Ginny and Lily Potter are missing. His son, James is heading the search with the Auror Office. Harry has but one question – How do you break an unbreakable vow? The sequel to You Were Meant For Me.
1. Chapter 1

Unbreakable Vow by Aidenk77

 _Ondres-Plage – France – 1500hrs_

Harry swept her up in his arms and twirled her around on the coarse, golden sand, they kissed, his cheeks flushed as he held her close. He set her down as she brushed her soft curled hair from her sparkling, mischievous, beautiful eyes.

"Hello," she said softly. "It's been too long."

He paused, as if stuck for words, so he hugged her again. He broke apart from her and held her hand as he gestured to her name, painted in red across the stern of his boat. She gave a wide smile and squeezed his hand.

I thought you'd never come," said Harry, finally finding his voice.

"Just how many protective enchantments do you have on your place?"

"A few. Don't want just anyone dropping in. Tea?"

"Ok," she said simply, and allowed him to lead her over the sand dunes, avoiding the prickly gorse bushes and creeping roots.

Harry unlocked his cottage using the key he'd hidden under a large flat stone and led her inside. "Bienvenue, welcome," he said and ushered her in. There was a letter on the doormat, which he picked up and left on the large dresser as he showed Hermione the sitting room. He busied himself in the kitchen, tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for the kettle to boil. He loaded the tea things onto a tray and stepped through into the sitting room. Hermione stood by the empty fireplace, looking at the photographs on the mantelpiece.

"No wizarding pictures?"

"My cleaning lady is a muggle, I don't want to frighten her," said Harry.

"Cleaning lady?"

"Well, yeah," he said, rather defensively. She laughed, and he found himself laughing with her.

"You've changed, Potter," she chuckled.

"Exile will do that to a person, you know."

Harry poured the tea and handed a cup to Hermione, she took a grateful sip as he opened the letter. Harry picked up his teacup and took a gulp before focussing on the paper in hand. It bore the crest of the Auror Office in the top corner.

 _Dad,_

 _Mum and Lily are missing. I've not heard from them in four days. The Auror Office and I are on it. Aunt Hermione is on her way. Don't do anything rash._

 _Your Son,_

 _James_

Harry dropped the cup, his face turned ghostly white. The splash of hot liquid against his leg seemed to bother him little as he inspected the envelope. He swore, finding it was postmarked two days previous. Hermione repaired the broken cup and cleaned the split liquid with a casual flick of her wand.

"Is that letter what I think it is?"

Harry nodded and started pacing the room. "I need to go back to England."

"I need you to listen, Harry. Things aren't that simple." She took a deep breath. "There's a warrant out for your arrest. I don't know what the charges are, but know this. I stepped down as Minister for Magic two days ago, and already things are changing."

Harry swore under his breath. He knew he had to go back, whatever the risk. Hermione put her arm around his shoulders and drew him closer.

"Why didn't you come sooner?" he asked softly.

"This is such a hard place to find, Harry. James gave me the address, I got a Portkey to Biarritz, came up the right street but just couldn't find the cottage. I've been in France since yesterday morning, I had to book into a hotel last night. You've got some very powerful charms protecting this place, you realise? If you hadn't have been on the beach, I would have walked right past and never found you.

Harry held his head in his hands for a moment, deep in thought. "We're not alone here, Hermione. I have friends in France. The Sûreté Nationale at the French Ministry can get us back in England, off the grid. We could apparate to Paris and check in with Gabrielle."

"Gabrielle Delacour?"

He nodded. "The very same. She's part of the French Secret Service, though I don't know exactly what she does."

Harry hurriedly threw some things in a weekend bag, grabbed his wand and locked up, hiding the front door key back under its stone. He took a last look at his home and took Hermione's hand. "Ready?"

OooOOOooo

 _Paris – France – 1630hrs._

They landed in a dark alleyway, just around the corner from Gabrielle's apartment in Saint-Germain-des-Pres and swiftly made their way to her front door. Harry lifted the golden eagle knocker and rapped sharply. The door opened and the pair were beckoned in by Henri, one of Gabrielle's staff.

"Bonjour Monsieur Potter, Madame Granger-Weasley. Entrez, s'il vous plait."

Henri led them into Gabrielle's richly furnished home, where she was waiting in the sitting room.

"Enchante, Mademoiselle," said Harry, kissing her hand. "You remember Hermione?"

"But of course," she replied, in her throaty voice. "Eet 'az been a long time."

Hermione and Gabrielle kissed each other's cheeks. Henri poured coffee as Harry explained about Ginny and Lily disappearing. She raised a perfect eyebrow as Hermione talked of the arrest warrant.

"Zat I do know about," she said. "One of our agents wizin ze Auror Office reported zis to me. I don't 'ave ze details, but it eez very serious."

Hermione shook her head. "Things have moved much faster than anticipated since I left office. I knew Greengrass had old money, pureblood contacts, but I didn't expect them to be leaning on the new Minister so soon."

They talked for a while on the immediate issues, the arrest warrant was not yet a Europe-wide one, but this was surely just a matter of time. If Harry was not found in England, the net would certainly be cast wider.

"I need to get to England, Gabrielle. Today."

"Non, non, non, 'Arry. We 'ave to 'ave a plan."

Hermione paused, deep in thought. "We travel as muggles. Take a flight. The Ministry can't risk a scene at an airport, it's too public.

Harry mulled this over. The idea certainly had merit. Gabrielle could certainly arrange a couple of false passports. They'd fly into Heathrow, get the train into London and find somewhere safe to stay. Harry was beginning to see the repercussions of living in exile. So few had known that he'd left the country. He broke from his musings as Gabrielle whispered softly into the tip of her wand.

"You will both stay 'ere tonight. It eez safe and well-guarded. We are arranging flights for tomorrow morning."

"Thank you, Gabrielle. You've always been there when I've needed it."

She smiled gracefully and left the room. Harry went over to the drinks cabinet as Henri disappeared through a concealed door.

"Pernod?" he asked. "I could really do with a drink."

Hermione nodded and he poured two generous measures. They clinked glasses and downed the sweet aniseed liquor. Harry poured another and settled on the sofa. Henri silently entered the sitting room a little later and nodded at Harry.

"Madame, Monsieur, ze guest quarters are ready. Supper is at seven." He made a half bow to Hermione and left the room. Hermione remained quiet, deep in thought for the remainder of the afternoon.

They ate their supper in near silence, Hermione was evidently brooding on something; which she was unable or unwilling to discuss in front of Gabrielle or Henri. As soon as they were finished, Hermione silently made it very clear that she wished to speak, in private. They made their excuses and Harry led Hermione up to the guest quarters. Once safely into the room, with the door locked behind them, Hermione drew her wand and pointed it directly at his chest.

"I want answers, Harry, and I want them now." She lowered her wand but anger flashed in her eyes. "How do you know you can trust her? How do you know this apartment?" She closed her eyes for a moment. "In fact, don't answer that last one."

"Hermione, I – "

"Don't, Harry," she interrupted. "What's she, ten years younger than you?"

"Six, actually. Not that it matters. Gabrielle has helped me with so much, the cottage in Ondres-Plage, the job at the Sûreté Nationale. She taught me how to speak French and she's never asked for anything back. She's given me everything and I'd trust her with my life."

"I'm sorry, Harry, I had to ask. From being Minister for Magic, you see plots and shadows, conspiracies and lies everywhere you turn. You may think I'm being paranoid, I think I'm being careful."

Harry pulled her into a warm hug. "It's ok," he said quietly. "Gabrielle is one of the good guys. We'll be alright with her on our side."

Hermione held the hug a little tighter than usual before she left for the night and went to her room. Harry took a bath and tried to relax in the soothing hot suds, but it simply wasn't working. He eventually settled down in bed and fell into an uneasy sleep.

Harry awoke with a start, several hours later. There was a brief flash of light and movement, before someone slipped under the covers with him.

"Shh, mon cheri," came the throaty whisper that Harry had come to know so well.

She cuddled into him, and he quickly discovered she didn't have a stitch of clothing on. His lips met hers and all pretence of restraint vanished as they kissed, she straddled his hips and pulled his hands to her breasts.

oooOOOooo

The next morning dawned brightly, Harry awoke to the sight of Gabrielle sleeping peacefully next to him, the sunlight glinting off her silver-blonde hair. She had kicked off the covers in the night and lay there, her face in shadow, resplendently nude. He gently pulled the covers over her shoulder and headed for the shower.

Breakfast was a simple affair, coffee and pastries. Harry hadn't been sitting for long before Gabrielle and Hermione joined him. Henri entered the dining room and poured the coffee.

"Zat will be all, Henri," said Gabrielle.

"Of course, mademoiselle."

She waited until the door had closed before reaching into her handbag, she slid two passports and two Air France airline tickets over to Harry. Hermione looked sceptical for a moment.

"Compliments of ze Ministere Magique." She sighed. "Zey were not easy to come by, but everyzing is een place. Monsieur John Smith and Madame Joan Redfern, professeurs from London."

Harry tucked the tickets and passports inside his jacket pocket as Hermione said her goodbyes, Gabrielle pulled Harry into a tight embrace, he could feel her breath on his ear, as she almost imperceptibly whispered the word _'non'_.

Harry stepped back, a little shocked by this, but squeezed her hand. "Thank you," he said. "I won't forget this."

The pair stood outside, awaiting a taxi, while Harry mused on the possibilities of Gabrielle's whisper. Did she not want him to leave France, to not risk anything, to not accept things as they stood? The taxi arrived a few moments later and his thoughts turned to their immediate survival as the driver sped through the narrow streets. They were barely two miles north of the River Seine on the way to Charles de Gaul Airport when Harry glanced out of the rear window. Three cars behind was a black Range Rover with dark tinted windows. Two or three corners later and it was still behind them.

"Hermione, we're being followed," whispered Harry.

"Conducteur, s'il vous plait arreter la voiture, please stop the car," said Hermione.

"Oui Madame," replied the driver, pulling up to the kerb. "Quize Euros, s'il vous plait."

Harry passed the driver a twenty and they hurried out of the car. The black Range Rover had also stopped, but no one had left the vehicle. Harry and Hermione walked quickly through a nearby park, crossing paths with the many people commuting to work. As they passed through an empty underpass, Harry swiftly cast a disillusion charm on them both and they melted away.

They crossed a few streets and did not see the black car again. Harry lifted the charm and they headed into a nearby café. Hermione ordered coffee in perfect French and they settled into a booth at the back.

"We've been betrayed, Harry! That bitch!" said Hermione in an urgent whisper.

"No, she'd never double-cross me, she'd never stab me in the back!"

"Let me see those passports then."

Harry passed them over and Hermione examined them with a critical eye. She drew her wand and traced over them, her lips moving soundlessly. There was a sudden flash of red light and she dropped them with a start.

"I fucking knew it," she cursed. "It's Gabrielle. These have a rune on them, powerful too. Whoever's set this up knows their stuff."

Harry shook his head. "I don't get it. Why would there be a rune on the passports?"

"It's a set-up," said Hermione, in a low voice. "This is tracking us, updating. Like the Marauders Map. I knew that flirty bitch was no good."

"She'd never betray me. Not after all we've been through."

The coffees arrived and they sat in silence for a moment. Harry reached over for the passports and was just about to vanish them, but Hermione grabbed the back of his hand. "We can't destroy them, whoever is monitoring will know!"

Harry thought for a moment, before making a small cut in the seat of the booth. He slid the passports into the gap and sealed them up with a quick flash of his wand.

"We need to come up with a plan," said Harry. "I think our safest course would be to go back to Gabrielle's and work something out there."

"We can't trust her. I know this is hard, but we can't go back there. Let's head for the airport and get that flight."

"Before we go, Hermione, I need to ask something." Harry paused and took a deep breath. "How do you break an unbreakable vow?"

* * *

 **A/N:** A massive, massive thanks to my wonderful Beta, MrsFWDarcy.


	2. Chapter 2

_Charles de Gaulle Airport – France – 1000hrs_

Considering the vast increase in airport security over the past few years, Harry and Hermione breezed through check in, the agent at the desk was helped with a whispered _'confondre'_ when they were asked for their passports, their tickets were scanned and the pair directed to security. This too was a simple exercise and the pair walked through without challenge. They took their seats as instructed by the air steward and settled for the short flight over the English Channel. The Captain made in announcements and Harry prepared himself, this being his first time on a commercial flight.

There was a sudden hush in the aircraft and Harry and Hermione were approached by a heavy-set man in a dark suit and tie. He discreetly flashed a badge and leaned toward them.

"Monsieur Smith, Madame Redfern?" he asked in heavily accented English.

Harry nodded. "What's the problem?"

"I am Agent Bernard of the DGSI, I am instructed to place you under arrest and remove you from zis flight."

"On what charges?"

"Zat information is privileged."

Hermione had evidently heard enough and palmed her wand. "Confondre," she whispered. The agent's eyes appeared to lose focus for a moment and he scratched his head.

"We don't need to leave the aircraft," said Hermione. "You've got everything you need."

The Agent tonelessly repeated her words and bumbled off the plane. The Captain apologised for the short delay and taxied the aircraft to the runway.

Once the craft was in the air, Hermione furiously turned to Harry. "It's Gabrielle, it has to be! Even I know who the DGSI are!"

"Counter espionage and counter terrorism," muttered Harry. "This is some serious shit."

"Not to mention he used the names that were on the fake passports!"

"We are so fucked, Hermione. But it's not Gabrielle doing the fucking."

Hermione snorted angrily and turned back into her seat. Harry closed his eyes for a moment, before idly picking up the in-flight magazine and flicking through it. The Air Steward passed with the refreshments trolley.

"Sure beats the Hogwarts Express for liquor choice," said Harry with a laugh. "Pernod, s'il vous plait, monsieur." The Steward poured the drink into a plastic cup and set it down on his tray.

"I don't know how you think it's appropriate to make jokes," said Hermione, stony faced. "Is it not early for drinking?"

"Madame, Qu'est-ce que vous voulez boire? Would you like a drink?" asked the Steward.

Hermione seemed struck by something, she declined the drink and the trolley was pushed on. Harry downed his drink and settled back into his seat.

"You said Gabrielle was Secret Service," said Hermione urgently. "Muggle or Magical?"

"I don't know, "said Harry slowly. "Magical, I assume. She got me the job in Sûreté Nationale, that's an office within the French Ministry of Magic."

Hermione frowned. "I wouldn't be so sure. There's something she's not telling us here."

Harry shook his head. "I said I trust her, will you please let it go?"

"Fine."

 _Heathrow Airport – England – 1300hrs._

The aircraft landed smoothly and made its way to Terminal 4. Harry disembarked, after taking a moment to rinse his mouth and dispose of the vomit bag.

"Never again, Hermione," he cursed.

"Serves you right for drinking Pernod at eleven in the morning."

They hurried across the grey, rain swept tarmac, into the cavernous building and stood in line for customs and security. After a short wait, the customs agent stamped a piece of blank paper that they each produced, aided using the confundus again and walked on through the exit unchallenged.

Harry had recovered from his bout of sickness, so they stopped for a cup of tea at a cafe on the way out of the terminal. They took a corner table, left in deep shadow by the design of the shop and lighting,

"Where to?" asked Hermione.

"I thought London, try and trace Ginny and Lily's last movements. We need to go to Grimmauld place, but I can't anymore," replied Harry. As he spoke, there was a sharp pain in his right wrist. He rubbed it, almost unconsciously. Hermione raised an eyebrow as he lifted his sleeve to show her the thin red line around his wrist.

"We can go back to my house," said Hermione. "I've got quite a lot of books, we might be able to find something out about this unbreakable vow."

They finished their tea and left the café, heading for the Terminal 4 train station. Harry checked the departures board and purchased tickets for Hermione's home town of Cobham, south-west of the city of London. They hurried to the platform, there was only a minute before the train was due to arrive. Suddenly, two men appeared from the shadow of an alcove, one dressed in a very formal, 1940s style suit, complete with grey fedora, the other in a shabby raincoat. Harry saw the suit slip his wand from his sleeve, but Hermione's wand-work was swifter. As the train arrived noisily at the platform, Hermione stunned both men, gripped Harry and apparated the four of them out.

 _Norfolk – England – 1400hrs._

They landed instantaneously on the edge of a muddy, ploughed field. A soft rain fell, making everything look hazy and muffling what little noise there was. The landscape was entirely flat and seemed to consist of farmers' fields and hedgerows. The men remained unconscious, slumped on the ground.

"Merlin's beard, Hermione! Have you never heard of CCTV? Every muggle this side of London is going to see that!"

"It was them or us, Harry!"

Hermione brushed the hair out of her eyes, flicked her wand and the two men were suddenly propped up against a nearby tree.

"Where the hell are we anyway?"

"Way out in the country, near Norwich" replied Hermione. "There's no one around, nice and quiet. Now, I intend on finding out what Laurel and Hardy here want."

Harry retrieved the wands of the two men and searched their pockets, to no avail.

"No ID, no papers, no money, nothing," he muttered.

Hermione pointed her wand at the man in the suit. "Rennervate," she whispered. His eyes fluttered open and he looked upon the pair in shock and defiance.

"Talk," instructed Harry. "Who do you work for?

"Fuck off," replied the man hoarsely. He spat on the floor. "You'll 'ave to kill me."

Hermione revived the man in the raincoat and Harry asked the same question. He said nothing and stared angrily.

"We don't have time for this," murmured Harry. "What do you want to do with them?"

Hermione thought for a moment, before turning to the men. "Gentlemen. Start talking, or my friend here will get all punchy. Who are you working for?"

"Ah said, fuck off," grunted the man in the suit. He spat, hitting Hermione in the face.

Time seemed to slow down, Harry went white with fury and booted the man hard in the stomach. He rolled over onto his side, retching. Harry knelt and pointed his wand directly at the man's forehead. "Tell me, who are you working for?" he said, in a low and dangerous voice.

The suit spat on Harry too.

"We really don't have time for this." Hermione took the two wands from Harry's pocket and showed them to the two men. She snapped the wands both in two, throwing them on the muddy ground. She took Harry's hand and they disapparated.

 _Cobham – England – 1430hrs._

Harry and Hermione arrived in the back garden of an elegant two story Arts and Crafts style house. The fine rain drizzled on, Hermione swished her wand at the back door, which opened with a sharp click. Harry followed her into the dark kitchen, she lit a range of candles with a wave of her hand. Almost every surface had books on it. Shelves tottered with books, books piled up, books being used as bookmarks in other books.

"Don't mind all the books," called Hermione, from somewhere deeper in the house.

Harry threaded his way through and joined Hermione in the sitting room, cosy green leather sofas, more bookcases and books. She lit more candles and invited Harry to sit.

"Welcome to my home. We're safe here," she said simply.

"Wait." Harry paused and thought for a moment. "All these books. No sign of anything Quidditch. No wedding ring. Hermione, where's Ron?"

"I was wondering how long you'd take to ask," she replied, sighing wearily. "Divorced, three years ago, in no part thanks to you."

"He didn't…"

"Yes, he did divorce me," interrupted Hermione. "When you resigned from the Auror Office, you recommended Ron be your successor. Two years at that and the stress was beginning to affect him, then he found out about Rose."

Harry swore under his breath and fidgeted on the sofa. "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt anyone."

"And yet you did, Harry, and I let you. Anyway, the split was relatively amicable, we still talk and he still lives in the cottage in Devon, with Hugo."

Hermione turned from him, and rummaged in a drinks cabinet, in the corner of the room. Several bottles clinked before Hermione produced a dusty bottle of Pernod. She swiftly conjured a glass, and poured a measure for Harry.

"You're actually the only person I know who likes this stuff," she said. "Right, Potter, cards on the table. I came to find you because of Ginny and Lily. I know you made an unbreakable vow. Now I want the truth. Everything."

Harry reflected on this, before swigging back the aniseed liquor. Hermione poured him another and he launched into his sorry tale.

"I left the country for you, Hermione," said Harry, hoarsely. "Ginny blackmailed me. If I didn't leave, and leave her almost everything, she'd make public that we'd had an affair. She saw us, on my wedding night, in the swimming pool. Luna saw us on your wedding night. Malfoy saw us at the Hogwarts reunion. I had to go."

Hermione poured herself a shot of bourbon and knocked it back with a shudder while Harry continued.

"You'd never be elected Minister if that ever came out, so I reached out to Fleur, she put me in touch with Gabrielle who helped me leave the country."

"And you couldn't put this in a letter?"

"I needed to make a clean break, Hermione. I had to for you."

Harry grabbed the bottle of Pernod and refilled his glass, feeling the warmth from the liquor reach his cheeks. Hermione slumped in the sofa opposite him and poured another bourbon.

"Did you and Gabrielle… You know?"

"You know what? She sorted everything out. Got me the job, somewhere to live, taught me to speak French."

"That's not what I asked," said Hermione.

Harry sighed. "Yes, then. A couple of times," he lied.

Hermione raised an eyebrow and looked at him sceptically.

A sudden sense of uneasiness descended over Harry, he swiftly made his way over to the front window and peeked through the gap in the curtains. He just caught the shimmer of something in the garden of the house opposite, a hydrangea bush shook for a second before abruptly stopping.

"We're being watched."

"Fuck."

Harry wordlessly cast his wand in a wide arc, before muttering under his breath. He licked his lips, as if tasting something unfamiliar.

"Magic always leaves a trace," he whispered. "Hermione, who used to own this house?"

Hermione joined him at the window and peered out herself. "It was my parents, and before that my Granny, my mums mum. Why?"

"I think she may have been a witch, Hermione. There's old magic here, I can feel it. I sense your protective charms, but there's something much older here."

"I don't know, Harry. She died before I was born. Charms break when the person dies."

"Not the old, deep magic. We're safe here, for now."

Hermione had begun to rummage through the piles of books stacked up and Harry decided to explore the house. Upstairs, three bedrooms, master, with a large unmade bed and furniture in handsome dark oak, a smaller bedroom, with freshly made bedclothes, a small office and bathroom. The books did not encroach as much upstairs, though there were several piles on the stairs. Harry entered what must have been Hermione's bedroom, with the faint smell of jasmine as he walked in. There were several photographs of the children on her dressing table, a drawing of what must have been Crookshanks and a scarlet and gold scarf, neatly folded up. There were further piles of books, this time neatly stacked.

He made his way back downstairs and picked up an envelope that was lying on the doormat. He returned to the sitting room and poured a couple more drinks as Hermione sat cross-legged on the floor, with several books already open.

"Not a common topic, unbreakable vows," said Hermione. "There's a few references here and there, but nothing with any real meat."

Harry gently squeezed her shoulder. "This was on the doormat," he said, and handed over the envelope.

She eyed the envelope with caution. "The postman hasn't visited here for more than twenty years," she said.

Harry gently flicked his wand, carefully opening the envelope, removing a single sheet of folded parchment.

 _Granger, Potter,_

 _I know you'll read this. I know who has Ginny and Lily._

 _Meet me at the steps of Cockburn Street, Old Town, Edinburgh. Tonight. 10pm._

* * *

 **A/N:** Another thanks to my wonderful Beta, MrsFWDarcy.


	3. Chapter 3

Unbreakable Vow - Chapter 3

 _Edinburgh – Midlothian - Scotland – 2150hrs_

Edinburgh Castle and the old town loomed above, the streetlights illuminating pools of orange through a fine misty rain. Harry and Hermione arrived by apparition in a dark alleyway a few hundred yards from the meeting point. He drew his wand and cautiously glanced up and down the cobbled street. A taxi roared by and a Police Constable walked briskly past but did not so much as notice the pair half crouched in the alley. Harry turned his collar up to keep the soft drizzle from his neck, he shivered, there was a chill of autumn in the air. Through the gloom, at the bottom of the steps of Cockburn Street stood a hooded figure. Harry wordlessly gestured that Hermione cross the street, she did so swiftly, a streetlight flickered off for a second and she disappeared into the shadows. Harry squinted through his glasses at the figure as they closed the distance, a shift in the mist brought into sharp relief the face of Pansy Parkinson.

Harry palmed his wand and cautiously walked toward her, wary of any possible ambush or impending fight. He saw her hand reach into her pocket, he tensed ready as a shimmer of light flashed past him. Parkinson theatrically thrust her empty hands out to her sides as she felt the point of Hermione's wand in the small of her back.

"You're the last person I expected, Parkinson," whispered Harry.

"No time for chat," she replied softly. "We need to get off the street, quickly. Follow me."

She turned from them and made up the steps toward the Royal Mile, Hermione lifted her disillusionment charm and the pair followed. About halfway up Parkinson abruptly turned right into a barely concealed doorway. She beckoned them in through a small kitchen and scullery, to what appeared to be a small sitting room. Heavy velvet curtains blocked most of the light, but the orange gloom from the streetlights slid its fingers through the gaps, casting deep shadows over the rich furnishings. She lit a few candles with a wave of her hand and lowered her hood before she threw her cloak onto an overstuffed armchair. Pansy was dressed in an elegant and formal ballgown, the dark plum of the dress contrasting with her pale skin.

"If I'd have known, I would have worn a tie," said Harry.

She snorted in ill-disguised contempt. "I don't have time for jokes, Potter." She glanced at the clock on the mantelpiece. "I've got about fifteen minutes before I'm missed."

"Better get on with it, Parkinson," hissed Hermione, a look of pure loathing on her face.

"It's Macmillan actually," she replied and turned her gaze back to Harry. "I know you must be wondering why I sent that letter, but this is bigger than all of us."

"My daughter and ex-wife are missing!" roared Harry.

Pansy tilted her head. "Are they? I'm sorry, Potter, this is bigger than them too."

Hermione laid a calming hand on Harry's shoulder as he ground his teeth in fury, seemingly unable to form coherent words.

"Ginny and Lily are bait, Potter," she said softly. "You're supposed to come rushing back, into the awaiting arms of the new puppet Minister for Magic, to have your wand snapped and thrown in Azkaban. I see you've managed to give them the slip so far, but time isn't on your side."

"Why are you helping us?" asked Hermione. "How did you get my address?" No one knows it except me!"

Pansy glanced at her. "I know someone, who knows someone, who knows someone," she said. Hermione shook her head tightened her grip on her wand.

"I lost so many people last time," replied Pansy. She paused for a moment and dabbed at her eyes. "Friends, relatives, it broke my family. If it hadn't had been for Ernie, in those early days, I think I would have just given up."

There was a sudden thump at the door. "Auror Office! Drop your wands!"

"Quickly, stun me!" hissed Pansy. "I'll find you again!"

Harry's wand flashed red and she crumpled to the floor. Hermione grabbed Harry's arm and they disapparated as the door was kicked in.

 _Cobham – Surrey – England – 2205hrs_

They landed with a thump in Hermione's back garden. Harry barely had time to turn his head when a flash of red light missed him by millimetres.

"Hit Wizards! Drop your wands!" came the shout.

Hermione didn't hesitate and the pair immediately disapparated into the night.

 _Lower Castle Street - Bristol – England – 2206hrs_

"Where the hell are we?" murmured Harry, seeing nothing but large waste bins, heavily graffitied brickwork and rough cobbled ground.

"Bristol," whispered Hermione. My dad is from near here, we used to come here all the time."

Harry cautiously made his way to the end of the dank alleyway, wand clenched firmly in his hand. No immediate danger presented, Harry waved his wand in a wide arc, as he'd done in Hermione's house. He muttered under his breath again, concentrating deeply. A few moments passed, he turned to Hermione.

"We're safe for the moment, there's not a trace of magic for miles."

Hermione let out a sigh of relief and took Harry's hand. "There's a hotel near, just around the corner really. It's pretty decent too."

"I hope you've got some muggle money, Hermione, I've got a few Euros and that's about it."

The hotel was warm and Harry was glad to get out of the persistent drizzle of rain that had appeared to soak him to the skin. Hermione did all the talking at the reception, booking a room and breakfast without a trace of the confundus charm. The room was on the seventh floor, overlooking the city, gloomy and dark under the orange streetlights. Hermione slumped onto the room's sofa, Harry rummaged in the mini-bar, producing miniature bottles of Pernod and bourbon. He threw one to Hermione and drank the Pernod, from the bottle.

"I'm exhausted, Harry," said Hermione. "I think I'm going to turn in."

She dimmed the lights and Harry made his way into the bathroom. He removed his glasses and splashed some water on his face, almost immediately feeling sharper and cleaner. He left the tiny room and realised Hermione was undressing.

"Do you mind?" she asked.

Harry flushed, embarrassed and turned his back to her. She finished undressing and he turned back to her, she had used magic and split the king-sized bed into two singles.

"I don't want things to get weird," said Hermione, pulling the covers up to her chin. Harry agreed. He had far too much to worry about just now. She turned over and soon her breathing settled into a soft steady rhythm. It took Harry a long time to settle before sheer exhaustion claimed him.

The following morning dawned brightly, the pair considered their options over breakfast.

"I think we should link up with James," said Hermione. "It was his letter to me that brought me to find you."

"Where's he based?" asked Harry.

"Hogsmeade. He's the Sergeant Auror with ten or so newbies."

Harry smiled proudly and finished his tea.

After breakfast Hermione dropped the room key off at reception and they left the hotel, hurrying back to the alley that they'd arrived in the night before. Something shifted in Harry's peripheral vision as they entered the alleyway, followed by a flash of sickly yellow light which missed Hermione by a hairs breadth. He immediately dived to his left, taking Hermione with him. Crouched by one of the large waste bins, he slowly edged along it, to try and see his assailant. Another curse flashed by them but Harry had spotted a ripple of light. Disillusionment! He flicked his wand and muttered _'finite'_ under his breath. The charm lifted, revealing an older man, wearing black robes. He realised he was no longer invisible and fired back a volley of curses. Harry bided his time, waited for a pause in the spell-casting, where was the assailant's backup?

Hermione leapt over the waste bin, wordlessly casting a stream of jinxes and hexes. Harry took the opportunity that Hermione provided and sprinted from the cover of the bin and advanced on the attacker, one spell would do it.

"Diffindo!"

The man screamed in agony as his wand hand separated from his arm, the wand spun and clattered onto the rough cobbled stones. He flicked his wand and the man's head jerked violently against the cobbles. Blood pooled and the man didn't move.

Hermione was casting like a woman possessed, a jet of flame licked from her wand, lighting the robes of the other attacker, who was attempting to retreat. The flame turned to water and doused the man, he staggered back into a boarded-up doorway. Harry slashed with his wand and the man collapsed, unconscious.

Harry snatched up the two wands, snapped them and grabbed Hermione's hand.

 _Hogsmeade – Scotland – 0930_

The pair arrived in the outskirts of the Wizarding Village and cautiously made their way to the local Auror Office, a small cottage just a hundred or so yards from the main shopping street. Harry smiled indulgently as he recalled his first posting with the DMLE, in the very same office. The blue lamp above the main door glowed with a warm familiarity, the crest of the Auror Office illuminated, promising safety and protection. He pushed the main door open and immediately caught the eye of his son, sat at the front desk, looking extremely bored.

"Dad!" he cried. "Hermione! What are you doing here?"

Harry greeted his son with a firm handshake, noticing the surprise and suspicion in James's eyes.

He dropped his voice to barely a whisper. "You need to leave! You're to be arrested on sight!"

"You sent me a letter," hissed Harry. "That your Mum and sister were missing."

"Dad, you need to go!"

"Wait," said Hermione. "What are the charges?"

"Embezzlement, extortion and murder."

Harry shook his head. "Lies," he whispered.

"Get out of here!" urged James. "I'm tracking down Mum, I've got a few leads."

"James, we've been attacked, twice, since we landed yesterday. Black robes, no papers or ID," said Harry.

James snatched a scrap of parchment and scribbled down an address. "Tomorrow, 11pm. Now get out!"

 _Shores of Loch Hope – Caithness and Sutherland – Scotland – 1000hrs_

"Hermione, its cold!" Harry shivered and pulled up the collar of his coat. "Why are we here?"

"I think we're safe here. It's a random place, way off the grid, with no reason for anyone to come here." She swished her wand a conjured a pair of elegant, high backed chairs and sat down. We need to plan our next move."

Harry sat and thought for a moment, idly tapping his wand on his knee. "Priorities then," he muttered. "I need to find Lily, so I need to break this unbreakable vow."

"Who was your Bonder?" asked Hermione softly.

"Luna Lovegood," whispered Harry. "I was as surprised as you are."

Hermione mused on this, deep in thought. She pulled a slim cigarette from within her robes and lit it with the tip of her wand. She blew out a delicate stream of blue smoke.

"Tell me again about the Vow," she said.

Harry sighed and unconsciously rubbed his wrist and then hissed in pain. The line around his wrist glowed a brilliant red. Harry sighed wearily. "I can't. I signed a document but the Vow is to keep the terms of it secret from all. It seems I can speak of the contract, but I can't divulge the contents, or I'll…"

"Die," finished Hermione.

Harry shook his head angrily. "I'm bound by the contract, which I can't speak of the contents. Ginny knew what she was doing when she had it drawn up."

Hermione thought on and finished her cigarette. She suddenly stood up and snapped her fingers.

"The contract," she said breathlessly. "If we destroy the contract, that part of Vow becomes void."

"Hermione, you're brilliant," said Harry, sweeping her into a tight embrace.

"Where will we find it?"

Harry scratched his chin. "There's a few possibilities. Grimmauld Place, where I can't go. Gringotts, where I certainly can't go, or she keeps it with her, in which case, we're got no chance."

Hermione grabbed Harry's hand. "We've no time to lose."

 _Grimmauld Place – Islington – London – 1100hrs._

Harry remained in the thicket of trees in the centre of Grimmauld Place, with his back turned to the row of houses. Hermione crossed the street, bringing the memory of Dumbledore to the forefront of her mind, showing her the location of the Order of the Phoenix. She closed her eyes, deep in thought, almost willing the house into existence. She slowly opened her eyes to find Number 12 right in front of her. The front door opened for her and she stepped briskly across the threshold.

Harry had been waiting only a few moments when Hermione entered the thicket of trees.

"It's not there, Harry," she said quietly. "The whole house is empty. Judging by the amount of dust, for at least two years. All the furniture, carpets, paintings, fittings, all gone. Just bare, empty rooms.

Harry swore under his breath.

"I had an idea where the contract might be," said Hermione. "The Burrow."

"Shit."

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry for the delay in posting this. RL has a habit of getting in the way of writing. The next chapter is in progress, so shouldn't be too long.


	4. Chapter 4

Unbreakable Vow – Chapter 4

 _Dolce Coffee – Essex Road – Islington – London – 1200hrs_

Hermione bought two lattes and the pair retreated to a table in the back corner of the coffee shop. Harry kept a tight grip on his wand throughout, conscious of the attacks the previous day. As he sipped the hot coffee, he relaxed and focused on the taskin  
/hand.

"You said The Burrow," said Hermione. "What makes you think she'd keep the contract there?"

"She used to use her old school trunk for things like that, photographs, things from Gringotts, all sorts really."

"Neither of us are going to be welcome at The Burrow," said Hermione sadly.

Harry took a deep sip from his coffee. "We'll make this quick and painless. Go to The Burrow, get the contract and leave."

"What makes you think they'll let you have it, even if it is there?" asked Hermione.

"What makes you think they'll have a choice?"

The pair left the coffee shop, heading for a nearby alleyway, where they could disapparate out of sight of the muggles. They'd barely gone a few yards when Harry's progress was blocked by a burly man in a dark blue suit. Harry recovered his balance and  
lookedup at the man.

"Agent Bernard, DGSI. Come with me." He reached to grip Harry's sleeve.

Harry rolled his eyes and palmed his wand. "Obliviate," he whispered. Agent Bernard's eyes rolled back, he blinked and then stared blankly at Harry.

There was a sudden noise, like a sharp clap and a piece of masonry exploded inches from Hermione's head. Harry quickly identified the source, a man in a grey suit was running across the road, a small silenced pistol in his hand. Harry saw the muzzle flash  
beforehe went down, the bullet striking him in the chest like punch from an iron glove, the front of his shirt quickly turned scarlet. He scrabbled at the wound, anything to try and staunch the bleeding. Hermione pointed her wand and the pistol  
glowed red-hot,the man dropped it with a shout of pain. He went to reach into his inside pocket, but it was too late, he collapsed in the middle of the road, grasping at his throat as blood spurted between his fingers. Hermione turned in shock  
to Harry, who

dropped his wand, his breathing becoming laboured. A screech of tyres and the scream from a muggle brought Hermione's attention back, she snatched Harry's wand from the pavement and cradled him in her arms.

"Get us out of here," croaked Harry.

Hermione took his hand and they disapparated.

 _Forest of Dean – Gloucestershire – England – 1230hrs_

"Tell me what to do," cried Hermione shrilly.

Harry grunted in pain and pulled his shirt open. The hole in his chest oozed obscenely, bubbling each time he took a breath. "Find the exit wound," he murmured.

Hermione gently lifted him onto his side and used a swift severing charm to split open his jacket and shirt at the back. "There's nothing here," she cried, tears stinging her eyes. She laid him onto his back and transfigured a knot of wood into a softcushion  
/for his head.

Harry took another laboured breath. "Bullet's still in me," he muttered. "Summon it!"

She paused for moment to calm herself, closing her eyes in concentration. She levelled her wand at his chest. "Accio bullet," she whispered.

Harry shrieked in pain and a flattened slug of metal tore through his skin, near his left collarbone. More blood, pooling under him, vivid bright red. He gritted his teeth and snatched Hermione's wand and pointed it at his own chest. "Vulnera Sanentur,"he  
/whispered hoarsely. His chest spasmed and he started coughing, the bleeding slowed. He whispered the charm again, he coughed again, turned and spat out a mouthful of blood. He slumped back, the bleeding now stopped.

Hermione took back her wand, tears now falling freely. "Tergeo," she said thickly, siphoning up the blood, again and again until his skin and clothes were cleaned. She hastily repaired his clothes and transfigured a cloak from the leaf litter around her.  
/She wrapped him up in it, holding him close to her. His eyes found hers and he pulled her in.

"I need Gabrielle," he said, his voice cracking. "Use the Patronus."

"It doesn't work like that, she's in Paris," she replied gently.

"She'll come, I promise," he whispered.

Hermione gently laid him back down and shakily stood up. She glanced around the clearing, they had arrived almost exactly where they camped out, during the Horcrux hunt, all those years ago. She calmed herself down, took a deep breath and a bright silverotter  
/burst from her wand. It looked up at her, enquiringly, she closed her eyes and the otter vanished in a flash of light.

A few moments passed, Harry's breathing still laboured and hoarse, the only sound in the eerily quiet woods. "Send up red sparks," whispered Harry. Hermione obeyed, another minute passed before they both heard the crack of apparition.

Harry looked up hopefully, Hermione kept her wand levelled at the cloaked figure approaching. The figure disregarded Hermione entirely, the hood was lowered to reveal the concerned face of Gabrielle Delacour. She broke into a run before falling to her  
/knees and cradling Harry in her arms.

"Shh, mon cherie," she said in a throaty whisper. "Mon dieu, 'Arry."

"Got shot," croaked Harry.

Gabrielle turned to Hermione, her bright blue eyes full of worry. "Ee is very ill, I cannot 'elp 'im 'ere," she said softly.

"Take him where you can help him," replied Hermione gently. She fished inside his jacket pocket and retrieved the slip of paper that James had passed him. "Take him, and I'll find him," she urged. She kissed Harry softly on the forehead and disapparated.

 _Embassy of France – Knightsbridge – London – 1330hrs_

The desk officer didn't even bat an eyelid as Gabrielle and Harry suddenly appeared in the lobby. He glanced up and nodded. "Mademoiselle Delacour," he said curtly. She barked rapid French at the officer, there was a soft buzzing noise and a concealeddoor  
/opened in the rich wooden panelling. She gripped Harry's arm a little tighter and pushed through the door. Gabrielle helped Harry along a passageway, up a few steps and into a large office. She laid Harry down on a large leather sofa, he settleddown  
/with a groan. He coughed again, Gabrielle conjured a handkerchief, in which Harry coughed up more blood. She released her hold on Harry and rummaged in her handbag, pulling out two vials of potion.

"Blood replenishing and a calming draught," she said softly. Harry obediently opened his mouth and she poured them in, feeling Harry relax as the potion took effect.

Gabrielle walked over to the desk and tapped her wand on a speaking tube.

"Oui?" came the crackly response.

"Médicin viens a mon bureau s'il vous plait,"

"Oui, mademoiselle."

Harry caught sight of an elderly man approaching, wearing a white lab coat and carrying a leather bag. Gabrielle gave her patient a soft smile before he lapsed into unconsciousness.

 _St. Enoch Subway Station – Glasgow – Scotland – 2255hrs_

Hermione stood near the entrance to the station, her hood pulled up and her face in shadow. The usually bustling entrance was practically deserted. She kept a tight grip on her wand, feeling exposed. There came the sudden sharp crack of apparition and  
/she spotted James straight away, walking confidently towards the station entrance. Hermione pulled back her hood and fell into step with her nephew. "Don't speak, just keep walking," he murmured. He stopped for a moment to purchase two tickets, fumbling  
/with coins for the machine. They stepped onto the escalator and descended to the subway platform, the train arrived just a few seconds later. James looked over his shoulder but seemed content that they hadn't been followed. The doors shut, and the  
/train lurched into the tunnel.

"I'll try and get to the point, Aunt Hermione," said James. Hermione nodded, and James drew a weary breath. "Remember the Marauders Map? Well, as it turns out, Albus had used it to sneak out of Hogwarts, but almost got caught in the cellar of Honeydukes  
/and dropped it. It was found and handed into the Auror Office in Hogsmede, then passed onto the DMLE, and then to the Department of Mysteries."

"James, I was Minister for Magic, and I never heard of this!" interrupted Hermione.

"Of course not, Aunt, when did you ever hear anything from there? Anyway, it's been years, but they finally cracked it, reverse engineered it and expanded it."

"How the hell do you know this?"

James shifted in his seat and turned to Hermione, his cheeks crimson. "I've been seeing a lass who is also an Unspeakable."

Hermione rolled her eyes at this flagrant breach of security, making a mental note to find out exactly who her nephew was dating.

"It's not without its problems," he continued. "For example, it shows everyone with the merest trace of magic, like squibs. It's patchy in places, where there is a lot of iron in the soil. That's why we're on this subway, the tunnel is lined with red  
/bricks, which…"

"Have a high percentage of iron oxide in them," finished Hermione.

"Exactly," replied James. "From what I understand from what Gwen has told me, the more magic you do, the clearer and bolder your name becomes. It's all keyed to your wand you see.

"This is sick," said Hermione angrily. "Disgusting."

James nodded. "The new Minister for Magic has been taking particular interest over the last few days."

Hermione held her head in her hands. "This certainly complicates things. But it does make some things easier. You'll be able to find your mum and sister for one."

James stared for a moment at the floor of the train. "She's not on the map. Gwen has checked and checked."

"Or she's somewhere unplottable."

James seemed deep in thought for a moment but turned back to Hermione.

"Where's Dad?"

"He's with Gabrielle. He was injured but she's looking after him."

James stared wistfully down the train, again lost in thought. The train drew to a sharp halt at Kelvinbridge Station, where they stepped off the train and headed for the exit.

"I'd better head back to Hogsmeade, before I'm missed," said James.

Hermione wrapped her nephew in a tight hug. "Stay safe," she whispered, releasing him. James disapparated, Hermione made a quick check of her surroundings and did the same.

 _Cobham – Surrey – England – 2330hrs._

Hermione apparated directly into her home and threw her cloak onto a nearby armchair. She opened her drinks cabinet, to fix a nightcap, when there was a sharp rap at the front door. She froze for a second in shock, before grabbing her wand. She kept the  
/hall light off and opened the front door a crack.

"State your business," she said tersely.

"it's Pansy Macmillan," came the reply.

Hermione cautiously opened the door a little wider. "You alone?"

"Very much so, unfortunately."

Hermione opened the front door and allowed her old enemy in, swiftly shutting the door behind her. "Come through to the lounge," she said, a little stiffly. "Drink?"

Pansy sat in one of the leather armchairs and folded her hands demurely in her lap. "Brandy," she said softly. "If you have it."

Hermione poured her guest a generous measure and poured herself a bourbon and sat opposite Pansy.

"Make this quick," said Hermione. "It's been one hell of a day."

Pansy took a sip of her drink. "At least you didn't get stunned by Harry Potter," she replied, with a grimace. "I've not felt right since."

Hermione allowed herself a thin smile. "You did ask."

Pansy frowned and took another sip of the brandy. "I said I'd help, so here I am. You're aware of the map, I presume?"

Hermione's eyes widened like saucers. She nodded, fearful of what was coming next.

"Good. I knew it wouldn't take you long to figure it out. Now, your challenge, is to find Ginny and Lily Potter."

"But they're not…"

"On the map," finished Pansy. "They're somewhere unplottable, most likely. Almost certainly somewhere like the Black family home."

"You know of that place?"

"I do. You know that all the Pureblood families are related, one way or another? Everyone knows of the Black house. I don't know exactly where it's located, but I know it exists.

Hermione finished her drink and motioned Pansy to do the same.

"In fact, Harry and I are something like third cousins," called Pansy, as Hermione left the room to make another round of drinks.

Hermione came back into the lounge with the drinks. "How do I know I can trust you?" she asked.

"You don't," replied Pansy, with an enigmatic smile.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hope you're enjoying this so far. Reviews/comments are very welcome. Next chapter up soon.


End file.
